utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hazuki Yuu
For another singers name "Yuu" see Yuu (disambiguation). & Moja|kUFswyIJ1fA}} Hazuki Yuu (葉月優) is an who actually started in year 2009, but only became truly active as an utaite in year 2012. While her deeper voice is of the husky boyish type, she has a clear high voice with a wide range. Her collab with Yuuge, "Sora no Mukou" and her first solo cover "Hajimete no koi ga Owaru Toki" , were actually not uploaded on her own account. Her second cover "World's End・Dancehall" is her most popular solo cover with 88K views as of October 2015, but it was recorded with a skype mic, while for her "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" with her brother Touyu, she used a new mic and interface. Hazuki Yuu is part of CheRish ♣ FaMiliar, and they did two lives so far.Announcement video of CheRish ♣ FaMiliar's first liveAnnouncement video of CheRish ♣ FaMiliar's second live Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of CheRish ♣ FaMiliar # Member of Tetra Chord # Life Is Beautiful (Released on June 04, 2014) # Boom Industry (Released on March 18, 2015) # Ohitori share house (Released on December 31, 2015) List of Covered Songs (The Other Side of the Sky) (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni song) feat. Hazuki Yuu and Yuuge (2009.08.17) (Not in Mylist) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First love Ends) (2010.07.29) # "World's End・Dancehall" (2010.09.12) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Aa, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Hazuki Yuu and Touyu (2012.06.01) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.05) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.11.03) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・True Love Dept) feat. Hazuki Yuu, Yoshika and Aratakiki (2012.12.24) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.02.21) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.03.05) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.05.29) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.06.07) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.04) # "Tenohira no Mirai" feat. Hazuki Yuu and atU (2013.07.25) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.27) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Hazuki Yuu and Ayan (2013.10.26) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.07) # "Shoudou x Pandemonics" feat. Kanzuki Ama, Itoe Kouki, Moldio, Hazuki Yuu and atU (2014.02.23) # "Kokoronashi" (2014.03.04) # "daze" (2014.06.12) # "Deep Affection" (Anime ED song of Summer 2014) (2014.07.10) # "Okochama Sensou" feat. Touyu and Hazuki Yuu (2014.12.24) # "Meimou Shounen to Kosekai" -Band Edition- (2015.01.24) # "Tsugihagi Staccato" (2015.03.06) # "Houseki" (Jewelry) feat. CHIHORI, Hazuki Yuu, Kibareha and Yumeko (2015.05.29) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (2015.07.26) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) feat. Touyu and Hazuki Yuu (2015.12.13) # "Renai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2016.02.26) # "Wakeari Bargain" (2016.03.21) # "Headphone Actor" (2016.05.02) # "Resound." (Original song with Tetra Chord) (2016.05.14) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.20) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * Her brother is Touyu, who also mixes her song covers. They collaborated on "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" , and unsurprisingly, their voices have been noted to be very similar. External Links * Twitter * Blog Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female) Category:Tetra Chord